TheUserWithNoName665 (Me!!)
TheUserWithNoName665 I would like to call myself as the nice guy on roblox and i'm not being sarcastic. I always try to not go and get angry at people and rage and "rage-quit". I love to play Phantom Forces, CBRO, Pokemon Brick Bronze, Mad Games and a few other games. I will most likely be found on CBRO, Voidacitys Script Builder or Phantom Forces. Phantom Forces I am a level 35 and have bought the BFG 50 because it's just so freaking awesome. With a one-shot head-shot and one-shot chest-shot. it can only two-shot if you shoot their feet. I have also purchased the Dragunov SVU for about just over two thousand credits at rank 32. I love to use the Aug A1 because I can handle the recoil on the gun. I have over four hundred nearly five hundred kills with this gun! I have now recently found the best LMG to use! This very gun is the Aug HBAR. The damage on this gun is incredible and the range is outstanding. You could use it as a DMR if you use it on Semi Auto fire mode. Builders Club I have purchased builders club over a month ago and I thought it was a reasonably good thing. Being able to get robux every week makes yourself feel pretty good. Being able to play games you usually can't was not much of a change. The only game that I couldn't play before was Trade Hangout. In my opinion trade hangout is basically people that are either spoilt and rich, or they've stolen their mum's or dad's credit card. Sorry about that, it was a reference from QuackityHQ's video on CSGO! Picture Of Myself This is how FABULOUSLY SWAGICALLY EPICALLY DANKILY MLGLY GANGSTALY AWESOMELY DOPE I am! Pokemon Brick Bronze! I have been playing pokemon brick bronze for a little while now, and I have found that the "noobs", are actually not "noobs". I am saying this because loads of people I have found have very good pokemon! (Including my friend) My friend has a tyranitarite and tyranitar, so he can mega evolve it to mega tyranitar! The animations in this game is stunning! The creator must have spent a long time on the animations! My friend has been so nice a given me a Level 23 Sheldon and a Level 25 Larvitar! This is a very big buff for me because my hardest enemy right now is around a level 10-15. YouTube! I am going to start youtubing very soon and I will be doing it for fun! My YouTube name will be revealed very soon. (Because you guys could steal it...) Loads of people argue with pewdiepie, saying he is only in it for the money! Well, I will not ever, be doing it for the money. If I do start to earn money, (which I don't really care about) I would definitely donate some to charity. Well, thats all about YouTube for me. :3 Why I made this wikia! I made this wikia because I got inspired by my friend who works on a wikia thats not his, but hes an admin for it. The wikia he works on is the Egg Inc wikia which i have played the game it is based on but it did get pretty repetitive after a while. Also, I thought it would be cool to have my own wikia on a game that I love! What to expect from me if I'm in your server! I would like to say that I am the "nice guy" of the server and I think I am the nice guy. I will help you out if you need it. Please be nice to me and I will be nice to you. Catalog/Items! I love lots of different hats and I have recently bought some hats I am proud of! I have recently bought the Silverthorn Antlers, Timework Clockphones, Socialite, the Overseer package. I have not regretted buying any of these things because I still have robux to spare! My dream hats include the Valkyrie Helm, Clockwork Headphones, Purple Banded Top Hat, Domino Crown. Packages include: Korblox Deathspeaker. And thats it.